Questlines
Questlines are groups of related quests with a common theme. A Quest can be triggered by gaining a level), by an action, etc. Each quest will have a number of actions to undertake and will reward you with items, usually Coins and Experience Points. Some questlines are independent, but sometimes a questline can't start until you have finished a preceding questline. These dependencies are shown indented in the sample list of questlines below. For example, Princess Sabina is required before many other questlines can begin. It is not required to continue onward through each dependent quest. Some quests are marked expensive - 500,000 Coins or more! - and can be delayed or skipped entirely. A thorough list of main story questlines is posted in the official forum at https://forums.storm8.com/showthread.php?94062-Castle-Story-New-Main-Story-Goal-Guide New Players *Learning To Play Questline *Building And Construction Questline **Kitchen Questline - level 10 *Caravans and Crops Questline *Old Thomas Introduction Questline - Level 3 *Social Connections Questline Main Storyline Ivy the Potion Lady Questline - Level 7 Thurston Questline - Level 15 *Troll King Questline **Troll Tribe Questline - Level 22 ***Jousting Tournament Questline - Level 22 ****Monster Tournament Questline **(optional) Pepe le Skunkupine Questline - Level 19 (expensive) Princess Sabina Faire Questline Level 25 *The Search for Sabina Questline (must have unlocked Thurston's Fort) (EXPENSIVE) *Glimmergate Questline - Level 27 **Lady Greselda Questline - Level 29 ***Royal Maze Garden Questline - Level 30 ****Belladonna Questline - Level 31 *****Lessons For Ivy Questline - Level 31 **Adamant Alchemy Questline Level 29 ***Blythewood Sapling Questline - Level 30 plus unlock Mythic Essence from Adamant Alchemy questline (Blythewood dependence continues:) *Team Azalea or Team Lila Questline - Level 33 **Mad Tea Party Questline - Level 33 ***Plume Hive Questline - Level 34 ****Faerie Construction Questline - Level 35 *****The Faerie Bridge - Level 36 Magic Garden Questline Level 12 *(optional) Purple Cow Questline Level 15 Royal Exchange Questline - Level 12, buy Royal Exchange building Tablet of Tabernum Questline Level 12 Faerie Respite Questline - Level 27, unlocked Sabina and Thurston *(Subsequent Faerie Questlines follow the Blythewood Sapling Questline) Eligibility by Level In this section, *-- indicates Quest lines that are not required to advance. Rewards may or may not enhance game play. They will stay on the Kingdom Goal list until completed. (Wiki Note: This section has not yet been completely linked to the wiki articles. Some articles may not yet exist.) LEVEL AND QUESTLINES: 3 Old Thomas Introduction Questline 7 Ivy the Potion Lady Questline *optional 8 The Baron *optional 9 Sir Pigglesworth 12 Magic Garden Questline (postpone this) 12 Tablet of Tabernum Questline *optional Research Quests (Tabernum) (good benefits) 12 Royal Exchange Questline *optional 15 Purple Cow Questline *optional 15 The Barracks *optional 15 The Glimmerdust Trove Quest for the Trove Adventure (excellent benefit) *optional 15 Fortune Teller 15 Thurston Questline Part 1 - goals #1 - #10 15 Monster Hunt (Trade Wagon) *optional 19+ Pet Pepe le Skunkupine Questline (expensive) *optional 20 Poof & Gone - goals appear 21+ A Boar-ing Problem 22+ Troll Tribe Questline Part 1 - beginning of 5 part series 23 Troll Tribes Part 2 23 Jousting Tournament Questline *optional 2nd Anniversary (Jousting) Pt.1 & Pt.2 24 Cocoa Crop Quests 24 Troll Tribes Parts 3 and 4 Lv 25 Jousting Arena Renovations Questline (expensive) *optional Lv.25 Baron's Breakfast of Champions (expensive) Lv.25 Princess Sabina Faire Questline Part 1- goals 1 - 10 Lv.25 Good Ol' Glimmermouth Lv.26 Troll Tribes Part 5 Lv.27 Dragon Egg Questline Lv.27 The Glimmergate Part 1 of 3-part series Lv.27+ Faerie Respite Questline - Faeries Part 1 of 6-part series Lv.28 The Glimmergate Part 2 of 3 Lv.29 The Glimmergate Part 3 of 3 Lv.29 Adamant Alchemy Questline Lv.29 Lady Greselda Questline Lv.30 Greselda's Dark Garden aka Royal Maze Garden Questline Lv.30+ Blythewood Sapling Questline Part 1 of 3-part series Lv.30 Elven Outpost Questline Lv.31 Belladonna Questline Lv.31 Lessons For Ivy Questline Lv.31 Fellora Blossoms Part 1 Lv.31 Blythewood Part 2 of 6 Lv.32 Blythewood Part 3 of 6 Lv.33 Team Azalea or Team Lila Questline - Faeries Part 2 Lv.33 Mad Tea Party Questline - Faeries Part 3 *optional Lv.34 Faerie Skunkhouse Lv.34 Plume Hive Questline - Faeries Part 4 Lv.34 Fellora Blossoms Part 2 Lv.35 Faerie Workshop - Faerie Construction Questline - Faeries Part 5 Lv.36 The Faerie Bridge - Faeries Part 6 Lv.37 Kaz Returns Lv.38 Troll Sparring Pit *optional Lv.40 Big News Limited *Holiday Quests Category:Questlines